An online social networking service provides a platform whereby a member of the social networking service may connect with other members of the social networking service. The social networking service provides a number of services to the member, such as job seeking services, job hosting services, member profile services, job history services, resume building services, and other such services. From interacting with these services, the social networking service stores information provided by members in a corresponding member profile.
In today's economy, policymakers are interested in the economic well-being of their constituents. Typically, a policymaker decides on a given issue once presented with factual information relevant to the issue. However, gathering such information can be a time-consuming and arduous task as the sources of such information may be disparate and widespread. Furthermore, it can be difficult to present the information in a way that is meaningful and consumable by the policymaker. In this day and age, where policy decisions are made using data-driven approaches, it can be challenging to package information in a manner that is easily understood and shared. Thus, while a policymaker's constituents may provide employment and other economic information to a social networking service, there is a challenge in making that information meaningful and relevant to the policymaker.